


Dragons Be Chillin'

by Silverlyte



Series: A Trickster & His Dragon [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confused Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, gabe is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverlyte/pseuds/Silverlyte
Summary: “There’s a dragon in the freezer.”For a split second, Sam swears the smile falters before its back, just as wide, “Oh, that,” Gabriel leans his weight back on to the balls of his feet, one of his hands waving in dismissal, “He got hot.”
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: A Trickster & His Dragon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046191
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Dragons Be Chillin'

**Author's Note:**

> Introducing the first fanfiction I've ever written! 
> 
> ~I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. Do not copy to other sites or translate.~

**Dragons Be Chillin’  
  
**

There’s a dragon in the freezer. 

At first, Sam thought it might have been a lizard, it’s so small. Barely the length of his forearm; its tail, coiled protectively around the tub of chocolate fudge brownie icecream, spanning out twice as long as its body. 

Except that it’s blue. A dark, rich shade of it that seems to shimmer where the light touches. 

And he’s never seen a blue, shimmering lizard in Kansas, let alone one with _horns_. They’re short, stubby little things on the back of its head that takes him a moment to notice. He’s too busy staring at the twitching, near transparent wings tucked in against its sides. 

In fact, he might not have noticed the horns at all if the creature hadn’t popped its head up to look at him. Nor the brown all around its muzzle, small chocolate droplets dripping from its chin. 

He’s pretty sure there’s steam curling up from its nostrils. 

Even so, it doesn’t appear bothered by his starring, merely blinks slowly at him. Its eyes startlingly bright. Not because they’re any one color but because they’re _not._ Reds and oranges, crackles of white-blue, they all seem to flicker and shift within them. As if they were windows, allowing him to see the very flames inside of it-

And then the dragon’s head drops back down. Gets buried further into the carton than it had been before. Sam’s left with the baffled, dull thought that at least it’s not _his_ icecream it’s eating. 

“Hey uh…” It comes out too quiet. Hesitant. There’s too many questions he wants to ask, and he’s not wholly certain on whether or not he wants to hear any of the answers. He clears his throat, gaze never leaving the dragon, and calls out louder, “Gabe? Can you come here for a minute?”

“Samshine! You’re home early! How was the hunt?”

Sam doesn’t startle when the archangel appears right next to him but he does turn to blink at him. Gabriel peers back at him, mouth set into a smile that’s too bright- too _innocent_. It makes Sam narrow his eyes. 

It’s probably too late to just pretend he hadn’t opened the freezer anyways.

“There’s a dragon in the freezer.”

For a split second, Sam swears the smile falters before its back, just as wide, “Oh, that,” Gabriel leans his weight back on to the balls of his feet, one of his hands waving in dismissal, “He got hot.” 

Sam blinks again. Takes a long moment to try and process this new sliver of information but no matter how many times he flips it over in his mind, it still doesn’t make sense. “But… he’s a dragon.” Weren’t they _naturally_ hot?

He doesn’t realize he’s said it out-loud until Gabe’s leaning in close enough he can smell the chocolate on his breath, his expression suddenly sly. 

“Right you are! And when _dragons_ get hot they tend to make everything else a little-” He dodges a glance to the side, as if there might be a spy lurking over by the kitchen table.”-flamey.” He brings both his hands up and wiggles his fingers in what Sam can only imagine is meant to represent fire. 

There’s a lot Sam could have said to that. A lot he could, and probably should, have asked. But when he opens his mouth, what comes out is, “He’s eating your icecream.”

The resulting gasp is so loud it makes Sam jump, eyes going wide as Gabriel whirls towards the freezer. The horror on the angel’s face lanced fear through his own chest. Was chocolate bad for dragons?! Could it make them sick like dogs?! Should he have taken the carton aw- 

“Mushu! How could you?! I was going to eat that!”

It takes him an embarrassing long moment to register the words. To realize there’s no panic in them. That Gabriel’s not worried about the dragon getting sick. He’s more concerned with the state of his frozen dessert. Or at least what’s left of it, if his sullen mutters are anything to go by. 

Sam’s mouth opens. Closes. Opens again. What is this day? “You named it?”

Gabriel’s frowning into the carton he’s managed to turn away from the dragon, and he doesn’t look up when he says, “Of course I named him! You can’t have a dragon and not name him.”

“Wha- Gabe, you can’t keep-”

His head snatched up so fast, Sam’s pretty sure he’d have just hurt himself if he was human. 

“Aw come on Sammy!” Gabe’s eyes are wide, and as pleading as his tone, bottom lip jut out into a hint of a pout.  
  


Idly, Sam wonders if he’s noticed that the dragon - _Mushu_ \- has managed to clamber to the edge of the freezer and is currently trying to sneakily poke his head back into the icecream. 

He is kind of cute. 

Mushu, that is. 

… And okay, Gabriel is too. 

But it’s a dragon, for fuck’s sake! 

One with the potential to set things on fire. 

It doesn’t belong here. 

Only… somewhere between the hopeful, begging eyes and the sheer bafflement of the whole situation, Sam knows he’s not going to win. And he really doesn’t have the energy for any of this. “I’m going to take a shower.” 

Gabriel’s expression lights up like he's won the lottery, and he leans up to kiss his cheek. “Better stay away from the garage. Unicorns might _seem_ friendly but those horns aren’t for- Hey! Leave some for me!”

He wisely chooses not to ask why there's a unicorn in the garage.

He’s in a bit of a daze when Sam wanders off in the direction of their bedroom, the sound of two supernatural creatures fighting over chocolate fudge brownie icecream raging on behind him. Though he doesn't know why he’s surprised.

He’d married the archangel Gabriel, after all. 


End file.
